And Then There Was Lee
by motown lady
Summary: As the EAO case with Joe closes, Lee and Amanda separately process the events surrounding it and each come to some realizations. Filler for "The Wrong Way Home." As I watched this episode again, I wondered how Amanda really felt having Joe back and Lee right in the thick of things.


And Then There Was Lee

Chapter 1

Amanda came in from her night out with Joe at Dooley's and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

Seeing Dotty sitting on the couch reading she stated to her, "Hello, Mother. I thought you'd be upstairs by now. Are the boys in bed?"

Dotty nodded and replied, "Yes, Dear. Quite a while ago. They had a good time with Joe, but I think everything that went on here lately seemed to have caught up with them."

Amanda finished making her tea and brought it with her, sitting at last next to Dotty who was staring at her intently.

Dotty stated, "Amanda, I know there's been something on your mind lately and I don't mean Joe necessarily. It's as if you've been in two different places since he came back and I'm just concerned, that's all-"

Amanda put down her tea on the coffee table and taking Dotty's hands responded, "Mother, before you say anything else I want you to hear me. Joe and I are definitely over. He even asked me about going back but I was honest and said I was looking forward from now on. We're still friends and we always will be but it's over, okay?"

Dotty sighed and nodded as she patted her daughter's hands replying, "All right, Darling. But you're sure you're fine with everything?"

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "Sure. But some men just don't want to settle down. You remember the James Bond movies, don't you?"

Dotty shook her head and chuckled, "I read the spy novels. Of course! What about them?"

Amanda sighed and stated, "Well, did you ever see that man settle down? Ever see a ring on his finger? Uh-uh. If someone like him would be here, he'd be itching to go off somewhere...like Joe did."

Dotty immediately took Amanda's tea cup and sniffed while checking Amanda's forehead.

Amanda gently took Dotty's hand away and took the cup from her querying, "What on earth are you doing, Mother?"

Dotty shrugged stating, "Just trying to figure out what you're talking about, Dear. That's all."

Amanda sighed and stated, "I'm fine, Mother. But I'm starting to realize that maybe I'm not meant to settle down again. There's no one beating down my door and you know what? I'm okay with that. I think. Anyway, why should a man define who I am or who I want to be? It's my life and my choice whether or not to decide to marry again-"

Dotty started to interrupt but Amanda got up from the couch taking her cup over to the sink to rinse it out remarking as she shook her head, "No. I'll be just fine on my own. I've already proven what I can do since my divorce. I'll definitely be all right with or without a man."

Going over to her mother, she kissed her cheek and stated, "Good night, Mother. Thanks for the talk."

As she watched Amanda go up the stairs, Dotty shook her head bewildered. Thinking aloud she remarked, "I understand the part about Joe, but what does James Bond have to do with the rest of it?"

Going back to her reading she muttered, "I used to understand her a lot more before she got that IFF job.."

Meanwhile Amanda checked on Phillip and Jamie before heading to her own room. Shaking her head as she made sure they were comfortable she kissed their cheeks softly and crept out of their room. So much could have happened to them if Joe and Lee hadn't been there! No. She wouldn't go there. She was just grateful that they were there in time to stop Prescott.

At last in her own room, she got ready for bed thinking about the events of the past week with Lee. It was rather strange dealing with not only her ex-husband but the man who was keeping tabs on him for a case.

So many thoughts and feelings were jumbled in her head as she laid down to try to sleep. On one hand, she knew it was over with Joe. Of that she was certain. On the other hand, the man she worked with and had come to care about wasn't really forthcoming about how he felt concerning her. And yet as if she willed it he appeared suddenly at Dooley's. She was glad that Joe hadn't seen him then because that would have been a little awkward for all three, even though Joe didn't know Lee's real connection to Amanda.

Meanwhile, Lee was having some troubling thoughts of his own as he laid down that night. Shaking his head he marveled at how Amanda handled herself that week. It certainly couldn't have been easy for her watching her partner scope out her former husband. She always seemed to take things in stride but this situation was different.

Shrugging he thought, Okay, so I went to check on her. Was that so wrong? He had been a little concerned so he found out where they were and showed up at Dooley's. As he watched them dance he wondered if it was a last dance or a new beginning.

But then Amanda saw him and their eyes locked as they smiled at one another. There was nothing to worry about here. With that he turned back to the bar, handed Dooley some money and left.

As Lee settled down to sleep finally he knew that no matter what happened from here on out, they would always be there for one another and that it was enough for now.

The End


End file.
